memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generations/Lightbringer/Chapter One
In the infirmary Doctor Bashir is examining the dead bodies of the Bajoran crew when he walks out of the main surgical bay looking at Commodore Martin, Captain Martin, Captain Halliwell, and Colonel Kira when Captain Halliwell looks at him. Julian, do you know what happened to them says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. He looks at them. They were exposed to some sort of radiation that mimics the energy patterns of a starship's warp core Doctor Bashir says as he looks at them. John walks away as Typhuss follows him. It can't be no he's dead John says as he's walking and then leaning on the bulkhead. Typhuss looks at him. John what's wrong says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Nothing Typhuss just shocked by what's happened to those Bajoran people, carry on I'll be in the office on ops John says as he looks at Typhuss and leaves. Typhuss then sees Lieutenant Carson eating a Bajoran dish. Captain sir Tracy says as she's looking at Captain Halliwell. Typhuss raised his hand up. At ease Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Tracy. She looks at him as he joins her. What can I do for you at this moment sir? Tracy says as she looks at him. He asked her about what happened to the USS Washington. What happened to the USS Washington? asked Typhuss ss he looks at Tracy. She looks at him. I was on the bridge and Captain Riker ordered me to keep a lock on the away team and the survivors by linking the transporter systems with the tactical console and I was able to lock onto and beam the team and the survivors 145 out of 1,023 officers including the captain and chief engineer, its all in a report I filed from that incident it almost ended Captain Riker's career Lieutenant Carson says as she looks at him. Thank you for your help Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Tracy and leaves to find Kira. He finds Kira looking at the crew manifest of the freighter as Typhuss walks up to her holding her close as she starts tearing up. Did you know someone on that ship says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Yeah two from the Resistance Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm sorry for your lost says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then they see Brianna running for the Enterprise docking hatch as Typhuss looks at her. Brianna what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at her. She looks at him. They got a signature on the unknown vessel in sector 887 attacking another cargo vessel John is dispatching the Enterprise Brianna says as she looks at Typhuss. The Enterprise drops out of warp and approaches the sector. On the bridge the crew are all at their battle stations as the ship moves in with caution. Picking up the unknown vessel on long range scanners Lieutenant Withrome says as she looks at her tactical console read out. Captain Martin gets up from the Captain's chair and sees the ship blasting at the cargo vessel then stops and turs towards the Enterprise. She's turning towards us Captain Lieutenant Withrome says as she looks at her tactical read outs on her console. Captain Martin looks at her then at the main viewer as the unknown vessel fires an energy burst that makes the ship shake hard, throwing the crew from their stations as the klaxons go off again as Captain Martin gets up from the floor. What the hell was that Commander Shepard says as he looks at Lieutenant Withrome as he joins her at tactical. She looks at her console. It looked like a radiation burst but its not powerful enough to damage our shields yet Lieutenant Withrome says as she looks at Commander Shepard then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at her. Fire a torpedo spread Captain Martin says as she looks back at the viewer. Withrome presses the fire button and the torpedoes streak from the ship and do damage to the unknown vessel's outer hull causing it to flee from the scene.